


and as I fell

by sensalito



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Belief, Comfort Reading, M/M, Mates, Mention of Past Traumatic Event, Redemption, Religion, Slow Pace, Sweet Derek, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 06:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sensalito/pseuds/sensalito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek doesn't believe in God.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and as I fell

**Author's Note:**

> It's 4 am and this kept circling in my head. Unbeta-ed.
> 
> I don't even know what the fuck this is but I don't regret it.
> 
> You'll see that it's slow paced and it's how it's meant to be read.

Derek doesn't believe in God.

He's just lived through too much, seen too many things that shouldn't exist, learned too many words with a bitter taste to actually think there's a God up there watching. He's still too angry against himself to make himself trust anything less than concrete.

Derek doesn't believe in God.

Stiles shifts in his arms, groggily sitting up on the edge of the mattress and stretching slowly, lazily, still half asleep. He doesn't seem to notice Derek is awake, but it's okay. Derek loves these moments the best: the mornings. In the day, there's always someone to show up, something coming up, but now... Now it's just Derek and Stiles and silence.

Stiles reaches down for his boxers, then for Derek's shirt. Derek catches him bringing the collar to his nose, lips curling in a little smile, eyelashes kissing his cheekbones for a moment as he closes his eyes. Derek watches Stiles as the younger man makes his way to the bathroom at the end of the hallway, drags his eyes along his mate's body.

He is sure Stiles still hasn't seen that he is awake, but it's alright. He turns on his side completely, propping his head on his hand, watching. His eyes follow up the long legs; up the sweet, plump cheeks of his ass, snug in his boxer-briefs; get mesmerized for a moment by the sway of his hips, slow and sensual; up still on his back, the sensuous line of his spine he can barely make out through the t-shirt; up again to the knob at the base of his nape; brush a lock of hair curling behind his ear; follow the curve of a shoulder as the soft cotton tee he wears falls down his arm...

It's beautiful and terrible at the same time. It's breathlessness and a thumping heart. It's Stiles and it's _everything_.

The younger man disappears a moment from sight, in the bathroom now.

No, Derek certainly doesn't believe in God. 

When Stiles comes back out of the bathroom, it's just as good. Derek traces the same pattern, eyes moving slowly, eating every inch of his mate slowly, like a gourmet would when presented with fine food. Once he reaches Stiles' face, though, when his eyes meets Stiles', when he suddenly drowns in warm chocolate and fondness and love and Stiles... that's when he realizes something... something vital. He gets up from the bed, takes a few steps, enough to be in front of Stiles but still an arm's length away...

He doesn't believe in God, no, but that doesn't mean he doesn't believe in anything.

Because he does believe in something.

Stiles.

Stiles and them and everything in between.

Derek is by no means a religious man, he never even read the Bible but... As he falls on his knees at Stiles' feet and buries his face in the man's soft belly, as he feels Stiles' long fingers thread through his hair, he thinks:

 

_**"This is my redemption".** _

 

And no epiphany before has ever tasted as true nor as wonderful as this one; no fall has ever felt so sweet.


End file.
